bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Out of one Hell, and into Another part 1
A few weeks have passed. Crabblesnitch had let Charles slide on the whole 'beating the shit out of everyone' thing. He and Charles had mostly been serving community service because Michael had practically begged him to keep Charles from getting expelled, and since Crabblesnitch knew about a few of Michael's crimes he'd put them both together in for it. The community service was rather easy and because Michael was pretty patient the jobs all came and went with relative ease. The only thing that was tough was having to convince Charles from walking off on the job. That would plant them both in trouble. They were picking up trash down by the beach in Old Bullworth Vale. Bit by bit they tossed it into a bag. "Dude this fucking sucks, I don't want to fucking do this." Charles complained. Michael sighed, if Charles even understood that it would be easier for them to expell him maybe he'd be taking his job with a grain of salt. "Dude, you beat the shit out of someone from the school board." Michael started to explain. "It took me a plethora of begging just to convince him to let you stay. So stop going all green hulk man on me and pick up that fucking soda can." Michael said with sarcasm in his tone. Just then as they continued their long trek on the beach they saw three Preppies hanging out. Dropping trash all over the place. Michael knew that Charles was gonna say something, and of course he was correct. "Hey, assholes pick up that fucking trash!" Charles screamed at them, and the three rich kids stared at Michael and Charles, the clean up crew, bewildered. Then they started laughing. Michael knew that even though he wanted to stomp them that they're not in any position to fight at the moment. Not until things can calm down at the school. "Charles, calm down." Michael whispered to him. The Preppies approached them. "Well look at this," one said with that fake British Accent. "It's the garbage men." He scoffed. Michael looked at Charles who had that look on his face like he wanted to hurt them bad, it wasn't as bad as when he tried to kill the Psychiatrist though. "Why don't you shut the fuck up?" He replied, with anger in his tone. The Preppies started laughing, as they walked away. Charles stared at them as they walked away then he muttered something under his breathe before continuing on. Sunday, Michael's Apartment, 5:12 PM Michael walked through the door to his Apartment and launched himself onto the couch and switched the TV on. He noticed his mom was in the kitchen cooking some dinner, when she heard him she looked at him then got back to making dinner. Michael switched through the channels until he found that Cops was on. "On this episode of Cops we find a Mexican Drug Lord in Broker!" The reporter said, then it showed several Swat officers hugging a wall. Then they kicked it open and cleared the whole area. Just then then a knock on the door brought Michael from his show and he went and opened it. It turned out to be Bradi, her blond hair held high in a ponytail. She looked good, while Michael never sought of getting with his girlfriend's best friend he knew that she was a very beautiful girl inside and out. "Hey Michael." She said, in a very excited tone of voice. "You're kinda like a pizza." Michael retorted, "you show up at the door, hot and ready to eat." He joked. He let her in and she sat on the couch. "I wanted to ask if during the summer you'd come with Parker, Nicole, and I to Liberty City for three months." She said with a very big smile. "My uncle is giving us his apartment to stay in and it'd be a great adventure." She finished. Michael didn't even have to think about, summer with his best friends and girlfriend. Just them, nobody else. It was amazing. "Are you and Nicole gonna be hookers, is that how we're gonna get money to do stuff?" Michael asked, with his sarcastic tongue. She laughed. "No, my father will be paying for the trip." She assured him. "A thousand times yes, I can't wait!" He said, he gave her a warm hug and then she left. He was so excited to get out of this hellish town. Later that Night, 3:42 AM There was a loud yelling sound coming from the living room. Michael sat up in his bed and adjusted his eyes to the darkness. He shuffled across the room and swung open the door. There was a light on in the room and when he got there he saw his stepfather and mom yelling at each other. "What the fuck it's three in the morning?!" Michael yelled, with little patience whatsoever. Just then his stepdad slapped his mom. Michael being bigger then him stepped forward and threw a strong right hook that practically launched him across the room. Red rage was flowing through Michael's veins. His mom looked at him and his father rose up and started to yell at him. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He screamed at Michael. At this point Michael couldn't take it anymore, this yelling and screaming has gone on for several days now and Michael went to his room, took his phone off the charger, grabbed a blanket and some clothes and left the apartment. Charles Caldwell's room, 3:58 AM Michael knocked on the door. He realised at this point that what he just probably ruined his whole family. It's his dad's job that keeps his mom and his sister in a home, hitting him was a big mistake. Charles finally opened the door after several strikes to the door. "Hey, kinda fucking early ain't it?" Charles asked, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, my stepdad and I got into a..." He paused for several seconds, "disagreement. Anyways can I stay here for awhile?" He asked, and with that he was allowed in. He fell onto Charles couch, too tired to really even care about switching into pajamas. Earlier he switched into a Guns n Roses t-shirt, blue Levis, and some nice Skate Shoes and he didn't bother to take any of it off. He fell asleep once he hit the couch. Monday, 8:20 AM Michael opened his eyes slowly. It took him awhile but then he remembered the events of a few hours ago. He was so tired that he just thought about staying in the dorm room all day and sleeping, he was stiff and sore. He looked over at Charles' bed but he noticed that Charles was already gone. He checked the desk and saw a note. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, he read it. "Michael, went to the Library, stupid Algie owes me a lot of money." Michael read it outloud. Yep, that's Charles alright! He scoffed. He had taken a shower and was in his school clothes when there was a knock on the door. He opened and saw that it was C-Money. "Michael?" He asked, curiously. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Michael thought to himself for a second before answering. "Charles ordered a stripper last night," he scoffed, "and well here I am!" He joked. C-Money gave him a confused look. "Alright, I had a disagreement with my stepfather, I'm staying here for a few days." He truthfully answered, finally. C-Money said goodbye and Michael went to the main building. It was Monday so he would have Chemistry and English. Michael loved English but Chemistry was something he was terrible at, he hated the crap out of it and at times it felt like Chemistry hated him back. He found himself in the cafeteria. He went and sat next to Nicole, he wondered if she knew what happened chances are she did. She always took care of him. Making sure that he was safe and happy at all times. She looked at him apologetically. "You hit your dad?" She whispered to him. Michael frowned, great this can't be good. "He hit my mom, it was like the circle of life." Michael scoffed it off like it was nothing important. She leaned into his arms and held him tightly. For once in several hours he felt like he belonged somewhere. Just then the bell rang for class. He kissed Nicole goodbye and went to class. When he entered the room he went and sat down next to Charles. Usually they'd get seperated for making too much trouble but today Michael didn't really care if he got lectured. It didn't matter to him. "Hey, ready for some Chemistry?" Michael asked. "I am because it's so much fun!" He said sarcastically, taking his seat next to Charles. Category:Blog posts